Mango
'Mango '''is a young labrador and the son of Spot and Rosa. He is the brother of Maggy and he is single. He is also a main character. Appearances Tag! You're it! Mango is shown greeting Barky near the beginning of ''Tag! You're it! ''Afterwards, Wags suggests playing tag, and Wags, Barky, Fire, Mooncat, Maggy, and Mango start playing. Barky is doing well at first, but he gets distracted by his reflection in the water. Mango sees him and warns him that he was about to get tagged, but Barky didn't listen so Wags tagged him. Then all three ran off and kept playing. Barky, The Naughty Puppy Late in the episode, Barky and Mango sit next to each other. They see Spot, and he tells them that they could be Leader and Second-In-Command if they helped him get rid of Violet. They agree and high five. A New Adventure After Leeks makes an insulting comparison directed at Fire, Mango is shown in a quick frame with Sandi and Ratzy standing next to him, and all three are shocked. Soon after, Barky stands up to Leeks. Mango is shocked and dreading the reaction when Leeks hears this. Mango is not seen again. The Faded Past Late in the episode, Mango is standing behind Lollipop, who is complaining about how Cody was late for Food-Catcher duties. Mango defends Cody and says that Lollipop should just keep waiting. Finally, Cody arrives, and Mango greets him. When Lollipop makes a sarcastic comment, Mango cheerfully says that Lollipop is just very picky. Then Mango sees Cody's face and asks him if he is okay. Cody says that he's just tired, and then all three walk on. Personality Mango Mango is friendly, because he greets Barky and Cody happily in the first and last episode. He is also playful, because in ''Tag! You're It! ''he enjoys a game of tag, and cares about his friends, because in the same episode he warns Barky that Wags was coming up and he was worried when Fire went missing. Mango is also cheerful and sticks to his guns. However, Mango is easily bribed. Appearance Mango is a solid orange puppy with yellow eyes. Relationships Positive Barky The friendship of Barky and Mango began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Mango greets Barky and helps him out when they play tag together. In ''Barky, The Naughty Puppy, ''the two sit together, join forces in a plan, and high five. Mango is concerned when Leeks hears Barky's rude comeback in ''A New Adventure. Wags The subtle friendship of Wags and Mango began in or before Tag! You're It! ''when the two enjoy a game of tag together. Fire The friendship of Fire and Mango began in or before ''Tag! You're It! ''when the two enjoy a game of tag together. When Fire goes missing, Mango is concerned. Mango is also concerned about Fire in ''A New Adventure ''when Leeks compares his fur to a bird's nest. Mooncat The subtle friendship of Mooncat and Mango began in or before ''Tag! You're It! ''when the two enjoy a game of tag together. When Fire goes missing, Mooncat and Mango are standing next to each other while they look for Fire. Sandi Sandi and Mango have never interacted, but they are confirmed to be on good terms. Ratzy Ratzy and Mango have never interacted, but they are confirmed to be on good terms. Cody Cody and Mango are friends, because Mango is happy to see Cody in ''The Faded Past and tries to cheer him up. Neutral Lollipop When Lollipop complains about Cody being late, Mango stands up to him and calls him "very picky". However, they have been confirmed to be very close friends. Negative Leeks Leeks and Mango have never interacted, but they are confirmed to not like each other. Violet Mango is tricked into a plan to get rid of Violet and starts hating her, but the two have not interacted. Name Mango got his name because humans thought he looked like a mango and he is as sweet as one. Trivia * Mango has no markings of any kind. * Mango is similar to Barky in many ways: # They both have caretakers that love each other # They are both playful and easy to bribe # They are both interested in serving AirPack * Mango has a thin and long body built for running quietly, and sharp teeth and claws built for tearing food bags. These are food-catcher characteristics. * Mango and Maggy are somehow connected. * Spot and Rosa are Mango's biological parents. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:AirPack Members Category:Food-catchers Category:Tag! You're it! Characters Category:Barky, the Naughty Puppy Characters Category:A New Adventure Characters Category:The Faded Past Characters